L'Amour Rouge Sang
by MadMeary
Summary: Elle le détestait, ses bonnes manières lui donnaient envie de vomir, elle et son frère étaient des nobles, des vrais, un seigneur et une lady. Les Mikaelson n'étaient rien, inférieurs aux serviteurs de son enfance.
1. Chapter 1

_**Premier one-shot sur la Trinité. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi ce titre moi-même je ne le sais pas. Rien ne m'appartient.**_

* * *

 _ **L'Amour Rouge Sang**_

 _ **I)Queen takes King**_

Lucien avait capturé Niklaus, Aurora n'en revenait pas, mais le sérum qu'il avait bu fonctionnait vraiment, et l'originel avait été maîtrisé. Elle-même quelques heures auparavant avait avalé le fameux breuvage, au goût plus que passable. La sensation qu'elle avait éprouvé à son réveil avait été étrange, mais agréable, depuis elle se sentait indestructible, forte, et euphorique. Elle se sentait capable d'éliminer quiconque se dresserait en travers de son chemin.

Voir son premier et unique amour enchaîné dans le salon de Lucien avait quelque chose de plaisant. Il lui avait fait trop de mal, il lui avait brisé le cœur, il avait couché avec elle simplement pour satisfaire ses désirs et pour la manipuler, il avait suivi le proverbe qui disait « garde tes amis près de toi, et tes ennemis encore plus », et elle comme une idiote amoureuse elle avait plongé. Sa stupidité, lui avait coûté son frère Tristan, prisonnier d'une caisse qui s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément au fond d'un océan.

Quelle pauvre imbécile elle avait été, elle aurait mieux fait d'obéir à son aîné pour une fois, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si elle n'avait pas voulu jouer la grande fille.

« Vous faîtes vraiment la paire !, entendit-elle la ramenant à la situation présente

Visiblement l'hybride venait de commenter le fait que Lucien et elle étaient pareils, à quel niveau elle n'aurait su le dire n'ayant pas prêté attention au petit échange entre les deux hommes. Cette discussion ne la concernait pas, elle l'ennuyait même, et elle roula des yeux.

\- Je vois que vous avez des tas de choses à vous raconter, je vais donc vous laisser, indiqua-t-elle

Elle attrapa son manteau noir qui reposait sur une chaise et l'enfila. Elle fit demi-tour, et fit quelques pas vers Lucien, elle déposa une bise sur la joue, il était la bête à présent, il valait mieux ne pas le mettre contre elle. Elle se plaça ensuite devant Niklaus et il leva les yeux vers elle.

-J'espère que tu as dis adieu à ton frère Elijah parce que je vais me faire un plaisir de l'éliminer, affirma-t-elle

Le blond ricana d'un air méprisant, et cela la mit dans un tel état de rage qu'elle lui asséna une gifle qui fit saigner pendant quelques secondes les lèvres.

\- Ris tant que tu le peux Nik, mais nous verrons bien qui tu retrouveras en enfer, lui cracha-t-elle au visage »

Elle ne s'attarda pas davantage, elle n'avait que d'une seule chose, envoyer le créateur de son frère à la morgue pour un aller simple sans possibilité de retour. Elle était animée d'une haine pour lui et pour le bien de Tristan elle ne pouvait pas échouer. Elle réussirait, peu importe le prix que cela lui coûterait.

Elijah était dans une forêt, il attendait Lucien qui lui avait donné rendez-vous, il supposait que l'autre vampire désirait les coordonnées de l'endroit où était Tristan de Martel, dans le but de conquérir le cœur de l'autre de Martel Aurora.

« Bonjour Elijah, entendit-il à quelques mètres de lui

Seulement cette voix n'appartenait pas à un homme mais à une femme. Il se retourna et aperçut une rousse qui le regardait amusée.

\- Lucien s'excuse il n'a pas pu venir, il avait un compte à régler avec ton petit frère, je suis donc venue à sa place, continua-t-elle

Il était clair que cela n'était pas la complète vérité, si elle était là ce n'était pas en second choix, elle était là parce qu'elle le désirait, elle était en face de lui parce qu'elle le haïssait et qu'elle voulait sa mort. Il le voyait dans ses yeux verts qui brûlaient de colère.

\- Ma chère Aurora, quelle agréable surprise de te voir, répondit-il d'une voix pleine de mépris

Elle le détestait, ses bonnes manières lui donnaient envie de vomir, elle et son frère étaient des nobles, des vrais, un seigneur et une lady. Les Mikaelson n'étaient rien, inférieurs aux serviteurs de son enfance. Pourtant il était là, devant elle, se prenant pour un prince, elle allait le remettre à sa place, lui qui n'était personne, qu'un homme qui s'appuyait sur sa famille.

Dans un contexte différent il aurait eu de la peine pour elle, il aurait eu des remords parce que si elle est dans cet état, si l'esprit d'Aurora est aussi détruit, aussi perturbé, c'est en grande partie de sa faute, c'est à cause de lui si elle est folle. Niklaus lui a brisé le cœur, et lui, lui a endommagé psychologiquement. Elle est en ruine, et si la vie de son frère Nik n'était pas en jeu, il aurait cherché à l'aider.

\- Tu dois te douter de la raison de ma présence ici, dit-elle

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu désires savoir où se trouve ton frère adoré, répondit-il d'un ton qui se voulait supérieur

Il fut surpris lorsqu'il l'entendit rire, heureuse de le prendre au dépourvu, elle avait le pouvoir et il ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte.

\- Perdu, tu as tout faux mon cher Elijah, je suis ici pour te tuer, et pour libérer mon frère du tourment permanent qui est le sien, raconta-t-elle d'une voix enfantine

Elle était dérangée et dangereuse, elle était aussi imprévisible et le seul qui arrivait à lui faire entendre raison n'est plus là. Il n'avait pas peur, il était un originel, elle ne représentait pas une véritable menace pour lui, même si elle avait plus de 1000 ans, et que plus un vampire est vieux et plus il est puissant.

Il ne la croyait pas capable de parvenir à ses fins, il estimait que parce qu'elle n'était pas saine d'esprit elle n'était bonne à rien. Il allait le regretter, il allait s'en mordre les doigts, personne n'avait le droit de sous-estimer les de Martel, de la sous-estimer elle.

\- Je suis navré mais je n'ai pas le temps de jouer les baby-sitter pour une petite fille complètement folle et qu'on ne peut pas laisser sans surveillance, mais je dois sauver mon frère,

Il fonça sur elle, persuadé qu'en combat en corps à corps il avait l'avantage, dû à sa plus grande expérience. A la vitesse à laquelle il allait il n'eut pas le temps de la voir sortir un pistolet d'une de ses poches, et il ne réalisa qu'elle avait tiré que lorsqu'il sentit une balle dans sa poitrine. Elle avait visé en plein dans son cœur, et elle avait visé juste. Il tomba à terre, et il constata qu'elle se rapprochait de lui, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il aurait dû analyser la distance qu'elle avait placé entre eux.

\- C'est tout ce dont tu étais capable Elijah, je suis presque déçue, moi qui espérait un vrai duel, tu n'étais pas un adversaire digne de moi, se moqua-t-elle

Cette balle qui s'était logée dans son corps n'était pas une balle ordinaire, il le sentait au plus profond de son être.

\- Tu m'as tiré une balle en chêne blanc, réalisa-t-il, mais comment c'est impossible

Elle lui attrapa l'arrière du crâne avec sa main gauche et le força à la regarder droit dans les yeux, pendant que son autre main s'enfonça dans sa poitrine.

\- Tu devrais savoir qu'impossible n'est pas français. J'aurais pu te pardonner d'avoir transformé mon cerveau en château en ruines, j'aurais pu oublié le fait que tu m'as éloigné de Niklaus que j'aimais plus que tout, mais tu m'as pris Tristan, tu m'as volé mon frère, et nous les de Martel, nous ne partageons pas ce qui nous appartient, siffla-t-elle avant de lui arracher le cœur. »

Il s'effondra sur le sol, sans vie, et c'est en contemplant l'organe qui était entre ses mains qu'elle prit conscience qu'elle venait de tuer son frère. Des larmes naquirent dans ses yeux, avant de glisser le long de ses joues.

« Pardon Tristan, je suis tellement désolée, si tu savais, sanglota-t-elle

Elle venait de prendre la vie de son aîné qu'elle aimait tant, quelle horrible petite sœur, quelle faible cadette elle était. Elle ne le reverrait plus, en tout cas pas tant qu'elle serait en vie, mais elle ne pouvait pas mourir, pas tout de suite, pas avant que tous les Mikaelson ne rôtissent dans les flammes de l'enfer.

Soudain elle eut la sensation d'être enlacée dans une étreinte familière et réconfortante, elle sentit deux bras encerclés sa taille.

\- Merci Aurora, grâce à toi je ne souffre plus...Je t'aime, murmura la voix tendre de Tristan »

Les larmes redoublèrent et elle ne chercha pas à les retenir, la douce chaleur s'en était allée avec son frère. Savoir qu'elle l'avait soulagé était la seule chose à laquelle elle se raccrochait pour diminuer son sentiment de culpabilité. Il aurait agi de la même manière si cela avait été elle dans cette caisse. Avec la mort d'Elijah, elle venait d'éliminer le Strix, cette organisation qui elle aussi lui avait volé du temps si précieux avec Tristan, elle n'allait pas les regretter, sauf peut-être Aya.

Elle intercepta la dernière larme avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, s'abaissa et déchira la chemise du cadavre. A la fin il ne restait plus que des lambeaux, il n'avait jamais été digne d'être au même niveau que les de Martel.

Une fois sa tache accomplie, elle quitta la zone sans tarder, elle n'avait pas envie de tomber sur un des membres de cette famille de fou. Elle avait besoin de faire le vide dans sa tête, et surtout décider si oui ou non elle retournerait auprès de celui sans qui cette vengeance n'aurait pas été possible, son vieil ami Lucien Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième chapitre, qui cette fois-ci concerne Tristan, j'ai eu plus de mal à l'écrire que celui d'Aurora parce que niveau actions physiques, le pauvre est assez limité. J'en suis assez satisfaite, et j'espère que le troisième chapitre qui sera sur...Lucien, sera plus facile.

* * *

 _ **II) The White Knight rest in peace**_

Tristan coulait sans fin, depuis une éternité, il était incapable de dire s'il était dans cette horrible situation depuis des heures ou bien des mois. Il revoyait sans cesse le visage d'Hayley, cette louve qui avait su attirer son attention, comme elle avait attiré celle de son créateur Elijah Mikaelson.

Une autre femme le hantait, une petite rousse aux magnifiques yeux verts, une jeune femme qu'il connaissait très bien puisqu'il s'agissait de sa sœur cadette Aurora. A chaque fois qu'il revoyait leurs derniers instants passés ensemble, un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahissait, et une peur qu'il n'avait que pour elle le submergeait. Il avait été trompé par une pâle imitation de sa sœur, comment osait-il se prétendre son frère, comme avait-il pu dire qu'il l'aimait quand il l'avait confondu avec cette psychothérapeute de Camille O'Connell ! Il s'en voudrait toujours, cette femme n'arriverait jamais à la cheville de sa Rory.

Tristan de Martel était inquiet pour sa cadette, enfermé entre ses quatre murs qui s'enfonçaient dans l'océan il n'était pas en mesure de la protéger. Depuis le jour où elle était venue au monde, il avait jalousement veillé sur elle. Il ne voulait que personne ne lui fasse de mal, il voulait que son amour soit toujours heureuse et sourit, il était prêt à tuer quiconque la blesserait. Il n'avait pas réussi puisqu'un homme était parvenu à lui voler son cœur, et un autre à massacrer son esprit.

Il aurait pu oublier ce qu'il lui avait fait à lui croire qu'il était Elijah, et devoir vivre avec Lucien qui pensait être son frère Niklaus, mais jamais, o grand jamais, il ne leur pardonnerait ce qu'ils avaient fait à Aurora, et le désespoir qui avait été le sien lorsque le sort avait prit fin. Elle s'était changée en ruines, un champ de ruines et il avait été impuissant pour l'aider à se reconstruire, comme il l'était en ce moment.

Il s'était juré qu'il enverrait tous les Mikaelson dans l'autre monde, même si lui aussi devait y perdre la vie, tout ce qui lui importait c'était que son adorable sœurette soit en sûreté. Il avait consacré une grande partie de son temps et de son énergie au Stix, cette puissante organisation qu'avait abandonné celui qui l'avait transformé en vampire. Cependant, maintenant que Tristan était hors-jeu, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir sur où allait se porter leur loyauté, et ses anciens alliés devenaient des ennemis supplémentaires pour la rousse. Combien de temps pourrait-elle survivre seule contre eux tous, contre cette armée ?

Elle était forte, elle était déterminée à le sauver, et elle était la seule à qui il confierait sa vie avec une confiance aveugle, mais elle était aussi impulsive, et volcanique et une erreur de jugement n'était pas à exclure. Il avait toujours été là pour assurer ses arrières, ils étaient une équipe, le duo parfait, et à cause de son amour trop grand pour elle, et même selon certains, pathologique, il s'était fait piégé comme un idiot.

Leurs ennemis avaient compris qu'elle était sa faiblesse, comme il était la sienne. Le seul moyen de toucher un de Martel s'était de s'en prendre à l'autre membre de cette fratrie. Aurora, elle était sa moitié, sa lumière, elle était la seule qu'il ait jamais aimé, et il avait toujours hait l'idée de devoir la partager avec quelqu'un d'autre, les hommes en particulier. Tous les deux avaient grandi dans la demeure froide mais aisée de leur père, et même si la douceur et la chaleur de leur mère lui avaient parfois manqué, il n'avait jamais tenu sa cadette pour responsable. Leur père ne leur avait jamais témoigné de la tendresse ou de l'affection, et si le jeune garçon de Martel l'avait bien vécu, elle beaucoup moins, la seule qui l'avait aimée aussi bien qu'une mère avait été sa nourrice.

L'avantage d'être immortel c'était de voir le monde évolué et en apprendre tous les jours un peu plus. Il avait donc appris que sa sœur, lui et Lucien étaient nés à une époque aujourd'hui appelé Moyen-Age, et qu'à cette période, les morts en couche étaient fréquentes, d'ailleurs la mère du fils Castle n'avait vécu que quelques années après la naissance du garçon, mais au moins il avait pu la connaître.

La médecine avait fait d'énormes progrès, et en plus de mille ans, il avait consulté de nombreux spécialistes afin de trouver de quoi souffrait Aurora , qui avait des changements d'humeur imprévisibles, et surtout découvrir la meilleure façon de la soigner. Un jour, le verdict était finalement tombé, Rory était bipolaire, et que bienqu'il existait des traitements elle ne guérirait jamais. Il se souvenait qu'elle s'était excusée, comme si cela était de sa faute, et la haine qu'il avait pour la famille des originels n'avait fait que décupler. Ils avaient joué avec sa sœur adorée, avec son corps, avec son cœur si grand auparavant, et avec son âme. Il lui avait tout pris et à présent qu'ils n'en avaient plus la moindre nécessité, ils la jetaient à la poubelle comme un vulgaire déchet. Pourquoi,parce qu'elle était trop folle pour eux ? C'était eux les coupables, c'était eux qui l'avaient brisée, ils n'avaient aucun droit de la mépriser, et de la juger, et surtout pas Elijah !

Elijah Mikaelson, l'homme qu'il avait admiré, qu'il avait idolâtré...C'était ce même homme qui l'avait injurié de la pire des façons possibles, ce même être qui avait osé jouer avec l'esprit d'Aurora, et avec leur vie. Tout comme sa petite sœur s'était liée avec la seul fille de la famille Mikaelson, que la fratrie de Martel pensait s'appeler de Guise, lui s'était rapproché des aînés, Finn et Elijah. Les deux hommes avaient de l'élégance, de l'allure, une manière de s'exprimer raffinée, tout ce qui faisait d'un noble un noble. Tristan, sans les considérer comme ses amis, appréciait leur compagnie, et s'il était honnête, il avait eu plus que de l'affection pour Elijah. Cet homme avait quelque chose de magnétique, comme un aimant, il vous attirait vers lui sans que vous ne puissiez résister.

En plus d'une enveloppe charnelle plus que séduisante, il possédait un esprit vif et ses mots étaient aussi envoûtants que ses gestes. C'était la première fois que le fils de Martel éprouvait ce genre d'attraction pour un être du même sexe que lui. C'était un pêché, il en était parfaitement conscient, et même s'il n'avait jamais été très croyant, et encore moins depuis la mort de sa mère, quel dieu retirait une maman à un petit garçon de trois ans, et à un petit bébé qui venait de naître, la perspective de passer l'éternité dans les flammes de l'enfer ne l'enchantait guère. En réalité, c'était la seconde fois, mais le premier homme qui avait éveillé ce désir chez lui, n'était autre que Lucien, un serviteur, ami depuis l'enfance d'Aurora, et amoureux d'elle, autant dire qu'il avait éteint cette passion aussi vite qu'elle était née. A présent il n'avait plus que de la haine et du mépris pour le fils Castle.

Elijah n'avait rien à voir avec l'autre, tout d'abord il était noble, et provenait d'une des plus riches et nobles familles des environs, la famille de Guise. Il avait de la prestance, de l'allure, une classe naturelle, tout d'un vrai noble à qui le monde appartenait. Tristan aimait discuter avec lui, ou même simplement l'entendre, lui et son frère Finn n'étaient jamais ennuyeux à écouter. Ils avaient de la culture, parlaient toujours après avoir mûrement réfléchis à leurs paroles, et n'ouvraient pas la bouche pour brasser de l'air. Niklaus semblait être un rêveur, et il s'abaissait à fréquenter Lucien, autant dire que Tristan ne le considérait pas comme quelqu'un avec qui il avait envie de faire plus ample connaissance. Kol était impétueux, et débordait d'énergie, il était souvent sermonné par ses frères aînés, qui lui reprochait de ne pas se comporter comme il le devait. Quant à Rebekah, elle était celle avec qui il avait eu le moins de conversations, mais cela n'était dû qu'à deux raison, la première était que la bien séance limitait les interactions entres gens du sexe opposé, et la deuxième, était que la petit blonde était tout le temps en compagnie de sa sœur à lui.

A cette époque, il avait, sans s'en apercevoir, relâché sa surveillance autour de Rory, il la voyait heureuse, et s'amusait avec cette nouvelle amie qui semblait tenir à distance les démons qui en général perturbait les nuits de sa cadette. Il avait toujours fait du bonheur de sa jeune sœur, sa priorité, et il était prêt à éliminer quiconque le ruinerait. Aurora le méritait, elle qui se sentait responsable de la mort de leur mère, elle qui était détesté par leur père pour ce motif, elle qui était hantée par des démons. Il se devait de la protéger, c'était son rôle de grand frère, et il aimait tant l'entendre rire. Il n'était pas pressé de se marier, pas si cela devait l'éloigner d'elle.

S'il haïssait autant Elijah aujourd'hui c'était parce que ses sentiments, l'avaient détourné de sa mission, et ce désir qui lui avait fait rêvé de leurs lèvres collées, et de leur corps unis dans des nuits effrénées, n'avait toujours été qu'à sens unique. Le Mikaelson, parce que c'était son véritable nom, n'avait toujours été qu'un mensonge, et avait condamné la fratrie de Martel, à une éternité d'errance, de solitude, de douleur. Il avait eu du pouvoir, plus que s'il était resté humain, mais à quoi cela lui servait-il dans cette caisse, si ce n'était à l'empêcher de mourir.

Alors qu'une fois de plus il reprenait son souffle, ses pensées revinrent sur Aurora, il ne faisait confiance à personne pour l'aider, pour la soutenir, et pour la protéger si nécessaire. En plus de la famille d'originel, il redoutait Lucien comme la peste. Il savait que ce dernier, s'il intervenait, ce qui était loin d'être certain, au vu du courage du deuxième garçon de la trinité, il désirerait quelque chose en retour, et cette chose n'était autre que l'amour infini de la rousse. Jamais il n'autoriserait ce misérable, ce moins que rien, ce cafard de Castle à obtenir le cœur d'Aurora de Martel, que seul Tristan avait le droit de posséder. Il était un de Martel, il était le fils d'un comte, ne faisait pas parti de son ADN, tout comme sa sœur n'aimait pas savoir qu'à un moment donné Elijah, avait été aussi important dans sa vie qu'elle ne l'était.

Bientôt, il sentit une douce chaleur l'envelopper, et un sentiment de bien être l'envahir. Il entendit la voix de Rory lui murmurer dans un sanglot « Pardon Tristan, je suis tellement désolée, si tu savais ». Elle avait donc tué son créateur, elle y était parvenue, et savoir que c'était elle qui avait mit un terme à l'ancien plus âgé de cette fratrie de monstres, lui gonfla de joie la poitrine. Elle avait tenu sa promesse, elle l'avait sauvée. A son tour, il lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes « Merci Aurora, grâce à toi je ne souffre plus...Je t'aime ! » Il eut même l'impression de la distinguer de dos , au milieu d'une forêt.

Il n'avait jamais eu peur de mourir, pas pour elle, pas si son amour, sa lumière, sa chérie comme il aimait la surnommer, restait en vie par son sacrifice. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c 'est qu'elle ne le rejoindrait pas en enfer, les originels, et leur animaux de compagnie les loups, devaient brûler, mais pas elle.

Avec la perte d'Elijah, le Stix ne représentait plus une menace pour la dernière des de Martel, il les croiserait probablement tous dans l'autre monde. Il souhaitait également revoir Niklaus, celui qu'il haïssait le plus pour avoir brisé le cœur de son innocente et si fragile cadette, Kol, qui était un danger à ne pas sous-estimer, Hayley, même si elle était très belle, la vie d'Aurora avait plus de valeur que la vie de l'alpha, les sorcières Freya et Davina ainsi que le sorcier Vincent, et Camille, l'humaine avait des ressources. La seule qu'il se résignait à épargner c'était Rebekah, et uniquement parce que dans une caisse au fond de l'océan, elle n'était pas une menace pour la petite rousse.

Le dernier dont il désirait la compagnie, n'était autre que Lucien Castle, son ancien associé, même si cela lui coûtait de l'admettre, n'était pas un idiot, et si Aurora le trahissait, sa vengeance serait terrible, et si elle ne parvenait pas à le tuer, ou si elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre, au nom de leur ancienne amitié, Rebekah risquait de devenir un parfait moyen de rayer son ancien amour de plus de milles ans de sa vie.

Aurora n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'éliminer son ami d'enfance, c'était sa seule chance de survie, et avant de disparaître, Tristan espéra qu'elle parviendrait à la même conclusion, sinon le futur seul saurait ce qui arriverait.


	3. Chapter 3

_**III) The Pawn who became King**_

Lucien avait réussi à capturer Niklaus Mikaelson, et tout cela sans l'aide de personne. L'hybride originel était enchaîné à genoux, au milieu du salon de l'appartement de Lucien, le tout sous les yeux curieux et émerveillés d'Aurora de Martel. Cela ne faisait que renforcer son ego, à présent la rousse et lui étaient des bêtes, des vampires améliorés, dont le destin n'était plus relié à celui de leur créateur. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à se débarrasser des Mikaelson au grand complet, ainsi que leurs alliés, et ensuite ils seraient libres, et ils pourraient débuter leur nouvelle vie à deux.

Cette vie, Lucien en rêvait depuis plus de mille ans, il en rêvait depuis le jour où il avait rencontré la fille du comte, qui à l'époque n'était encore qu'une enfant. Bien sûr à cette période il s'était vu l'enlevée du château de son père, et vivre une vie dans une petite maison, loin de tout. Ils auraient eu des enfants, deux, au moins, et ils auraient été heureux. Aujourd'hui cela n'était plus possible, les vampires ne pouvant donner la vie, mais au moins ils seraient ensemble.

Tout était parfait, leurs ennemis, et en particulier celui qu'il avait capturé, ne verrait pas l'aurore se lever. Ils allaient tous mourir dans la nuit éternelle. Il ne pu s'empêcher de provoquer Nik, son ancien ami, celui qui lui avait volé le cœur et l'innocence d'Aurora. Il allait prendre un malin plaisir à le torturer un peu avant de le tuer. La réaction de l'hybride ne tarda pas à apparaître, il ironisa sur le fait que Lucien était devenu son supérieur, et commenta que la fille de Martel et étaient vraiment une paire et qu'il disperserait leur corps dans le même marécage boueux.

La seule fille du trio reporta son attention sur la conversation à ce moment-là, et roula des yeux, visiblement fatigué des remarques de son ancien amour. Cela était très agréable à voir, elle n'aimait donc plus le blond aux yeux bleus.

« Je vois que vous avez des tas de choses à vous raconter, je vais donc vous laisser, intervint-elle »

Il la suivit du regard alors qu'elle enfilait son manteau noir qu'elle avait déposé sur une chaise, elle fit ensuite demi-tour et se diriger vers lui. Elle se planta devant lui, et lui fit un rapide baiser sur la joue, et même au coin des lèvres, ce qui le surpris, et il sentit son cœur changer de rythme, ce qu'elle dû entendre aussi, s'il se fia au petit sourire qu'elle esquissa. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur leur prisonnier. Elle lui annonça la mort prochaine de son frère Elijah, et cela le fit rire, il n'y croyait pas, mais Niklaus avait tort de ne pas la prendre au sérieuse, elle n'était plus la même, et le plus vieux membre masculin des originels depuis la mort de Finn s'en apercevrait lui aussi.

Plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait demandé à Lucien de l'aider à attirer Elijah dans un piège mais de lui laisser l'honneur de mettre un terme à sa misérable existence. Quel amoureux aurait-il été s'il lui avait refusé cette vengeance. Elle méritait plus que quiconque cette vengeance, Elijah lui avait volé son frère, c'était donc normal qu'elle soit celle qui se charge de planter ses crocs dans son cou.

Elle gifla violemment le captif, avant de s'en aller pour aller rejoindre celui qui n'avait plus que quelques instants à vivre. Il ne resta donc plus que les deux hommes, le futur nouveau roi du nouveau monde, et le futur ancien maître d'un vieux monde, son prédécesseur. Le règne de Lucien serait différent, il serait moderne, et il avait quelque chose que n'avait pas eu l'originel une reine, Nik avait eu beaucoup de femmes mais les avait abandonné tout au tard, Lucien avait également partagé de nombreuses couches au cours des siècles, une fois que l'on prenait goût aux plaisirs charnels il devenait difficile voire impossible de s'en passer, et pourtant, son cœur, son amour n'avait jamais appartenu qu'à Aurora. Ses efforts et sa patience allaient être récompensés puisqu'à la fin de cette journée elle serait avec lui, à lui, rien qu'à lui.

« Nous voilà tous les deux, déclara-t-il

\- Elle ne reviendra pas j'espère que tu en es bien conscient, répondit l'hybride un petit sourire en coin sur le visage

Lucien fronça un sourcil perplexe, il ne voyait pas de quoi parlait l'autre, et ce dernier dû le remarquer puisque son sourire s'accentua.

\- Ta belle princesse a obtenu ce qu'elle désirait et ce qu'il lui manquait cruellement pour parvenir à ses fins, le pouvoir, et maintenant que tu lui l'as donné, comme un pauvre idiot amoureux que tu es, elle n'a plus aucune raison de te revenir, se moqua-t-il

Mensonge, son esprit criait que ce n'était qu'un vil mensonge, Aurora reviendrait, elle lui l'avait promis, l'éternité à ses côtés, c'était ce qu'elle avait dit.

\- Lucien, toi et moi étions amis autrefois, arrête-là cette guerre qui ne mène à rien, reprit Niklaus

\- La carte de l'amitié, quel moyen faible et pathétique, tu penses sincèrement qu'il n'existe qu'une toute petite chance que je te libère.

-Le garçon que j'ai rencontré il y a des siècles de cela, celui qui m'a aidé ma famille et moi à poser pour des nobles, celui qui m'a accepté pour ce que j'étais, et qui se moquait que je tue toutes les personnes de bonnes familles qui se trouvait au château des de Martel ce soir-là, lui il l'aurait fait.

\- Tu veux dire le faible et peureux serviteur qui n'était qu'un frêle humain que tous regardait de haut, que les autres humiliaient et maltraitaient pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'était que le fils d'un vassal. Ce jeune et naïf garçon qui croyait avoir rencontré un ami, quelqu'un qui l'aiderait à gagner la seule chose qu'il ait jamais voulu, le cœur de sa lady. Ce pauvre idiot à qui tu as planté un couteau en plein poitrine en lui volant Aurora de Martel. Si c'est de lui dont tu parles, il est mort depuis bien longtemps, depuis qu'il a réalisé qu'il t'était supérieur et que c'était à lui que revenait le droit de régner sur la Terre tout entière, rétorqua-t-il

\- J'ai commis une erreur impardonnable, et je le sais, si je pouvais faire machine arrière, je le ferais et sans la moindre hésitation, je lui donnerais ta lettre, je jouerais le rôle de ton Cyrano, mais cela est impossible, on ne peut pas revenir sur le passé, on ne peut que vivre avec, murmura-t-il la gorge serrée.

Il était sincère, il le sentait, et il le voyait dans ses yeux, le blond aux yeux bleus s'en voulait d'avoir mal agis, mais comme il venait aussi de le souligner, on ne pouvait pas changer le passé, ils avaient dû vivre avec. Des souvenirs de ce qui lui semblait être une autre vie, lui revinrent. Niklaus avait été important pour lui, il lui avait prouvé que s'il le désirait sa vie pouvait changer, il lui avait fait don de la vie éternelle, il avait été son guide, il lui devait beaucoup de choses. Mais beaucoup de choses, ce n'était pas tout, Lucien avait su se débrouiller seul, s'il était là aujourd'hui ce n'était grâce à l'aide de personne.

-Lucien...

Son prénom prononcé de cette manière aurait auparavant touché son cœur, et il l'aurait effectivement détaché, ce n'était plus le cas, à présent il était la bête, la créature ultime, et Niklaus Mikaelson n'avait pas sa place dans cet avenir glorieux qui s'offrait à lui. Alors qu'il allait lui répondre, la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit en grand, révélant Hayley Marshall et Camille O'Connell, visiblement surprises de le trouver là.

\- Tiens, tiens mais qui voilà, la mère de ta fille et ton nouveau grand amour. Je suppose que c'est Aurora que vous vouliez voir, malheureusement elle a dû s'absenter, des comptes à régler, expliqua le châtain aux yeux noisettes

Les deux femmes ne savaient plus trop quoi faire, il avait raison, elles s'étaient attendu à trouver un vampire roux de sexe féminin, mais elle n'était pas là, et Lucien était un adversaire beaucoup plus dangereux. Comme Hayley était de la lignée de Klaus elle pouvait entrer chez le Castle, et c'est ce qu'elle fit en remarquant la situation dans laquelle le père de sa fille se trouvait, elle invita ensuite, l'autre femme, le bébé vampire à entrer à son tour. Il se méfiait plus de la louve que de Camille, la psychothérapeute n'était une immortelle que depuis quelques jours, cadeau empoisonné de la fille de Martel, elle était trop jeune et trop inexpérimentée pour représenter une menace pour lui. Elles cherchaient une stratégie à élaborer, le meilleur moyen de sauver leur roi, et de neutraliser voir de de le tuer lui, Lucien Castle.

\- Alors, laquelle je tue en premier devant les yeux de votre héros adoré ?, demanda-t-il amusé

\- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas nous qui allons te tuer ?, lui répondit la louve garou l'air menaçant

Il éclata de rire, il avait tué Finn Mikaelson d'une seule morsure, elles ne faisaient pas le poids, il allait les écraser sans trop se forcer. Il aimait quand ses victimes se défendaient, cela rendait le combat plus passionnant, mais ce soir, elles iraient elles aussi dans l'autre monde. Camille était en retrait, observant, attendant que son amie lui donne une opportunité de sauver l'originel. Hayley lui fonça dessus, donnant coups après coups, qui terminaient tous dans le vide, il était beaucoup trop rapide, et se positionnait toujours entre son captif et elles, de manière à ce que la blonde ne puisse pas le délivrer. La mère de Hope donnait tout ce qu'elle avait mais cela ne suffisait pas, et l'autre femme le voyait bien, elle décida d'agir, hors de question qu'elle reste en arrière. Elle se précipita au même moment que Hayley, il ne pourrait pas s'occuper d'elles si elles attaquaient ensemble. Il la vit se joindre à la bataille, ses yeux brûlaient courageusement, et Lucien comprit pourquoi Niklaus était autant attaché à elle. Malheureusement cet amour la conduirait à sa perte. Il enfonça sa main dans la poitrine de la louve et lui arracha le cœur, elle s'écroula raide mort sur le sol. L'horreur s'empara du Mikaelson et de la jeune vampire. Pourquoi étaient-ils choqués, ne les avait-il pas prévenu, ne leur avait-il pas dit ce qu'il était ?

-Une de moins, je la pensais plus coriace, mais je dois tout de même admettre qu'elle s'est bien battue, commenta-t-il

La rage dans le corps de la O'Connelle se décupla, mais cela ne le perturba pas un seul instant, les bébés vampires étaient souvent dominés par leurs émotions, et agissaient plus par impulsion que par réflexion, elle avait beau être extrêmement intelligente, sa nouvelle condition lui ferait commettre des erreurs. Elle utilisa sa rapidité et tenta de le repousser loin de l'autre homme toujours enchaîné, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Leur puissance physique n'était pas au même niveau, il avait plus d'expérience, plus de maîtrise, plus de réflexe aussi, il en fallait lorsque vous étiez ami avec une fille aussi vive qu'Aurora.

-Tu n'es pas digne du cadeau qu'elle t'a offert, tu aurais pu réaliser de grandes choses, lui murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue

Elle voulut se dégager de son étreinte, mais il ne lui en donna pas l'occasion, lui arrachant son cœur,la tuant elle aussi. L'hybride originel poussa un hurlement qui retentit dans tout l'appartement.

\- Oh pardon, tu voulais peut-être lui dire que tu l'aimais, je suis désolé j'avais oublié, rit-il

Au cours du reste de la journée, ils reçurent la visite des autres membres Mikaelson, et de certains de leurs alliés tout d'abord ce fut Rebekah, qui était revenue de son voyage sous-marin, accompagnée de son frère Kol. Cette fois-ci, l'affrontement fut plus long que le précédent, ils étaient des originels, ils avaient souvent eu à se battre pour vivre, cela n'avait rien d'anormal. Le premier qu'il avait tué avait été Kol, le garçon étant plus impétueux que sa sœur, elle n'avait pas tardé à le suivre, se défendant plus qu'honorablement, démontrant une rapidité peu commune. Cela n'avait pas suffit, mais Lucien avait su qu'il l'avait emporté, uniquement parce qu'il était la bête, s'il était resté un simple vampire il aurait perdu.

Après eux ce furent les trois sorciers Freya Mikaelson, Davina Claire et Vincent Griffith, ce combat ne fut pas non plus des plus simples. S'il était parvenu à rapidement maîtriser et assassiner Davina et Vincent, Freya était d'un niveau au-dessus. Il aurait pu tomber amoureux d'elle, dans une autre vie, dans d'autres circonstances, et si Aurora de Martel n'avait pas existé...Là, elle était son ennemie, elle restait l'aînée et la dernière en vie du clan des originels, s'il ne comptait pas Hope. D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'il s'occupe du bébé, même si pour l'instant elle était inoffensive, il ne valait mieux pas prendre de risque et lui donner la chance de grandir et trouver un possible moyen de l'anéantir.

Lucien prit un plaisir immense à tuer tous ceux à qui tenait l'originel. Il détruisait à chaque fois un peu plus l'espoir de Niklaus de s'en tirer. Il avait le pouvoir absolu, il était le maître ici, et rien n'y personne ne pouvait plus s'opposer à lui.

\- Alors Nik, qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être tout seul, de ne plus avoir personne qui nous aime et prêt à nous sauver ? Tu as bien entendu déjà compris que ton heure approchait, le provoqua-t-il à nouveau.

Toute sa vie Lucien avait été regardé de haut, à présent que les rôles étaient inversés, il n'allait pas se priver de s'amuser à son tour. L'hybride, loin de se démonter, jeta un coup d'œil sur chacun des êtres morts pour lui avant de lui répondre.

-Dis-moi Lucien, et toi, où est-elle ta reine ? Cela fait des heures depuis qu'elle est partie tuer mon frère Elijah, et pourtant je ne la vois toujours pas à tes côtés, alors pourquoi n'est-elle toujours pas là ?,

Il ne donna pas l'opportunité à son interlocuteur de répondre puisqu'il reprit directement la parole.

\- Mon pauvre Lucien, elle s'est servie de toi afin d'être certaine d'assouvir sa vengeance, et toi, comme un pathétique crétin amoureux, tu t'es exécuté. Aurora a de la chance d'avoir un petit toutou aussi fidèle, il ne te manque plus qu'un collier mais elle est peut-être en train de t'en acheter un. A moins bien sûr qu'elle ne soit partie à des milliers de kilomètres de toi. Ma vie prend peut-être fin, mais l'un de vous deux finira par nous rejoindre. Tu viens de créer ta pire ennemie, la seule capable de te tuer. Je suis curieux de savoir qui tuera qui le premier. »

Cela fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, il en avait assez entendu, il allait le faire taire et pour de bon. Il plongea sa main dans la poitrine du blond aux yeux bleus, et lui l'arracha sans tarder.

Il était le roi, entouré de cadavres, preuves qu'il était le plus fort, le plus puissant, mais malgré tout, son créateur avait semé le doute en lui. Sa reine, son amour l'avait-elle trahi, n'avait-elle que l'user dans l'unique but de tuer Elijah Mikaelson au nom de son frère Tristan ?

Non, elle allait revenir, il ne devait pas croire les mots de Niklaus, il était jaloux parce qu'à présent elle était à lui. Il s'installa sur une chaise de son bar et se servit un verre de vin. Aurora lui reviendrait elle lui l'avait promit.

* * *

Voici le troisième et avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire qui au départ devait s'arrêter à trois mais je ne peux pas finir ainsi. Je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre mais j'aurais pu faire pire. Je vous laisse et vous souhaite une excellente soirée.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire qui n'est pas exactement sorti comme je le désirais, mais bon j'aurais sûrement pu faire pire. Bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

 **IV) Checkmate**

Il était las d'attendre, alors il se décida à s'occuper l'esprit. Il se leva donc et parti se défouler sur le dernier membre de la famille Mikaelson. Il pénétra dans la demeure sans problèmes puisque celle-ci n'était plus protégée par de la magie. Il tomba sur la vieille louve qui jouait le rôle de nourrice lorsque Hayley n'était pas là. Le duel tourna court, la femme ne faisait pas le poids contre lui. Il monta et enta dans la chambre où dormait la petite fille de deux ans. Elle se reposait tranquillement dans son lit, tenant son doudou, un loup en peluche, entre ses mains. Elle était adorable, et il éprouvait presque des remords à la tuer, mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Pour l'instant elle était innocente, fragile, incapable de faire du mal à une mouche, ce n'était que provisoire, mais tôt ou tard, un jour elle voudrait découvrir ce qui était arrivée à sa famille, et là, elle deviendrait dangereuse. Elle restait une Mikaelson, fille d'un hybride originel, et d'une hybride, la sous-estimer n'aurait pas été malin. C'était ce qui le poussa à lui injecter un somnifère, une dose mortelle pour un être surnaturelle aussi petit qu'elle. Profondément plongée dans le pays des rêves, elle ne sentit même pas l'aiguille lui pénétrer la peau.

Rien ne devait venir perturber sa nouvelle vie avec Aurora. Ses pensées revinrent sur la rousse, il chassa les paroles de Klaus de son esprit, il était sûr qu'elle n'avait pas quitté la ville. Elle ne l'aurait pas trahit, pas lui, pas alors qu'ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps, et qu'il l'avait soutenu à chaque fois qu'il avait pu. Non, Nik lui avait menti, ce ne pouvait être que ça, une vile tactique afin de semer le trouble en lui. Hope ne respirait plus, et son cœur ne battait plus. La lignée Mikaelson venait de s'éteindre. Il se retira, et alors qu'il allait quitter la demeure pour la dernière fois, il entra dans le bureau de Klaus. Là, il se rapprocha du mur du fond, sur lequel était peint le portait de sa chère et tendre. Dessus, elle était représentée, dans une tenue typique de leur époque, le Moyen-Age. Elle avait encore ses traits d'innocence, ceux de son humanité. Il caressa la peinture amoureusement, comme s'il s'agissait de la vraie. Il s'éloigna et quitta la maison.

Il retournait chez lui, et plus il s'en approchait plus la colère en lui grandissait, si Aurora s'était moquée de lui elle le regretterait. Il entra dans l'ascenseur de l'immeuble, les nombres grimpaient en même temps que l'appareil, et les numéros grossissaient autant que sa fureur. Au moment où la petite sonnerie retentit, signalant qu'il était arrivé, il en sortit comme un fou. Il releva la tête, et la découvrit, accolée près de la porte d'entrée de son appartement. Elle avait le visage baissé, mais le leva en sentant sa présence. Ses iris verts brillaient, mais pas de joie, il ne connaissait que trop ce regard, il l'avait déjà vu bien trop souvent à son goût. Elle avait pleuré, d'ailleurs une larme coula le long de sa joue, mais fut stoppée avant sa chute, par sa main. Au moment où il l'avait vu sa colère était retombée.

« Aurora, prononça-t-il incertain

\- Je commençais à croire que tu étais mort, tu imagines, moi la seule survivante de la trinité, plaisanta-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait léger

Il ne tomba pas dans le panneau, elle se forçait à afficher ce bonheur, mais cette fois-ci contrairement à la dernière fois il savait qu'elle ne pleurait pas pour Niklaus.

-Comment tu te sens ?, lui demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle

-Je ne sais pas trop, pas très bien, triste, déprimée, mais je suppose que cela passera...avec le temps, murmura-t-elle résignée en détournant le regard

Il n'était pas à sa place, mais il avait une vague idée de qu'elle traversait, elle devait éprouver ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait perdu son père, assassiné sur l'ordre du comte de Martel. C'était même probablement pire au vu de la très forte relation qu'entretenait les de Martel. Depuis la naissance d'Aurora ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre, et aujourd'hui elle se retrouvait toute seule. Lucien n'était pas naïf, personne ne pourrait jamais remplacer Tristan, et c'était une cicatrice de plus qu'elle porterait.

Il la regardait toujours, lorsqu'une autre larme naquit dans l'œil gauche de l'autre vampire. Il approcha son pouce et essuya la petite goutte d'eau avant qu'elle ne glisse sur sa joue. La rousse ne bougea pas, ne recula pas, elle le laissa faire, appréciant le geste.

\- Viens, rentrons, l'invita-t-il en lui prenant la main

Elle le suivit docilement à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Elle écarquilla les yeux en découvrant les divers corps éparpillés un peu partout, et au milieu celui de Klaus toujours enchaîné. Lucien s'était fait plaisir, et avait prouvé qu'il était le plus fort. Elle vit les cadavres de Camille, Davina et Vincent, cela ne l'étonnait guère, ces trois-là n'avaient jamais été de taille, ceux d' Hayley, et Freya, et cela commença à la surprendre, l'hybride et la sorcière lui avaient donné du fil à retordre lorsqu'elle les avait combattu à Thanksgiving. Ce qui l'impressionna fut la présence de Rebekah et Kol, ces deux-là étaient des originaux, c'était d'ailleurs grâce à la première que la de Martel était un vampire. Elle réalisa que si Lucien ne lui avait pas offert son sérum, elle serait morte elle aussi.

-Tu ne t'es pas ennuyé à ce que je vois, commenta-t-elle

-Presque, les tuer a été un jeu d'enfant, répondit-il d'un ton arrogant

Il était le meilleur, il avait le pouvoir, il était le maître du monde, tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu était enfin à lui, elle n'allait pas le blâmer de se considérer comme le roi. Elle lâcha sa main, fit quelques pas, et se pencha au dessus de la dépouille d'Hayley. Elle l'examina avec attention, elle était magnifique et elle comprenait pourquoi Tristan avait été sous le charme de la louve. Non en réalité, toutes les femmes ici, étaient très belles, et il n'était pas difficile de deviner pourquoi elles plaisaient aux hommes. Même Camille, cette ancienne humaine n'était pas désagréable à regarder, mais elle était morte, dommage pour elle. En plus de la satisfaction de savoir qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde, elle éprouva un léger sentiment de culpabilité, au fond la psychothérapeute n'avait fait que tomber amoureuse de Nik, et c'était retrouvée au milieu d'une guerre qui n'était même pas la sienne. Elle avait eu la malchance de rencontrer l'hybride originel au pire moment, celui où Lucien Castle avait décidé de se venger. Elle chassa ses remords de sa conscience, il était trop tard pour s'en vouloir.

-Il va falloir que l'on s'occupe d'eux, à moins bien sûr que tu ne veuilles les garder comme trophées, fit-elle remarquer

Elle marquait un point, bientôt l'odeur des corps deviendrait insupportable, ils allaient effectivement devoir les déplacer et au plus vite. Il hocha positivement la tête, et réfléchit au moyen de les faire sortir discrètement du bâtiment.

\- On pourrait les découper, les mettre dans des sacs poubelles, et les envoyer au fond de l'océan, ou ailleurs si tu préfères, proposa-t-elle

\- Très bonne idée, rien d'étonnant quand on te connaît, approuva-t-il, et pour Elijah...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, là où il est personne ne viendra jamais le chercher, assura-t-elle la voix tremblante de colère »

Il ne poussa pas plus loin la conversation, ce sujet était encore trop douloureux pour elle, il lui faisait confiance, il savait qu'elle avait dû tout faire pour que le Mikaelson ne soit plus une menace pour eux. Ils se mirent donc au travail sans tarder, et ce ne fut pas sans difficultés, il fallut qu'il aille acheter une scie pour les découper, mais ils finirent par y arriver. Il lui laissa l'honneur de se charger personnellement de Niklaus, offre qu'elle déclina lui expliquant que c'était à lui de le faire, seul lui était digne de l'ancien roi.

Après cela il parti pour jeter les déchets, et elle lui dit qu'elle allait récupérer quelques affaires chez elle, mais qu'elle reviendrait. Il lui sourit, d'un sourire qu'il lui réservait, et ils se séparèrent. Il mit discrètement ses ordures dans sa voiture, et roula pour les balancer dans la nature, loin, très loin.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner avant de marcher en direction de l'endroit qu'avait acheté Tristan pour leur séjour ici. Elle ne se pressait pas, elle se préparait aux émotions qu'elle ressentirait une fois devant la demeure.

Malheureusement même les plus longs trajets finissent un jour, et elle arriva devant la maison. Elle empoigna fermement la poignée, et entra sans hésiter à l'intérieur. Si elle avait eu la moindre seconde d'hésitation elle serait restée là pendant des heures, incapable de bouger. A peine fut elle dans le hall, que le parfum de son frère parvint à ses narines. Elle refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, et monta directement dans sa chambre. Elle attrapa une valise, et commença à la remplir de vêtements, et autres affaires. La valise fut bientôt pleine, et elle n'eut d'autres choix que d'aller en récupérer une autre dans la chambre de Tristan. Comme elle s'y attendait la pièce était impeccablement rangée, propre, en ordre, l'image même de son aîné. Elle s'avança, et prit entre ses mains le cadre qui était sur la table de nuit, l'image qu'il renfermait était une photo d'elle datant de leurs dernières vacances, cela remontait à cinq ans. Après il n'avait plus eu le temps, et l'avait fait enfermer dans ce monastère perdu au milieu de nul part. Elle reposa la photographie avant que l'envie de pleurer ne la prenne, récupéra ce qu'elle désirait la valise, et des affaires de Tristan, et sortie de la maison sans un dernier regard.

Lucien parvenait à sa porte, lorsqu'il entendit l'ascenseur s'ouvrir pour révéler Aurora et ses deux valises. Elle le rejoignit dans l'appartement qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Elle se rendit dans la chambre d'ami qu'il lui prêtait, et elle y déposa ses affaires.

La nuit était tombée, et il était l'heure du dîner. Elle avait essayé de se faire belle, la vie continuait et Tristan n'aurait pas voulu la voir triste, il ne souffrait plus, c'était le plus important, si elle devait porter ce poids toute son immortalité alors elle le ferait. Elle rejoignit Lucien dans le salon, où il terminait d'allumer des bougies. Cela la fit sourire, même plus de mille ans après sa naissance et les épreuves qu'il avait enduré, il restait un incurable romantique, le fait qu'il fasse tout cela pour elle la toucha, elle se sentait spéciale. Il dû détecter sa présence puisqu'il se retourna brutalement.

« Aurora tu es...

Elle n'osa pas bouger, comme il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase, elle ne savait pas s'il la trouvait jolie ou non.

-Tu es ravissante, la complimenta-t-il

Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle l'entendit dire cela, il pensait qu'elle était ravissante c'était flatteur.

-Merci »

Pourtant malgré la sincérité qu'elle lu dans son doux regard, elle était incapable d'avancer, cela lui rappelait le dîner de Thanksgiving, celui qui avait coûté sa liberté à son frère, Niklaus aussi l'avait complimentée, avant de lui voler celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Non, elle ne devait pas y penser, tout du moins pas ce soir, ses paupières se rabattirent sur ses yeux quelques secondes, le temps de se calmer, d'occuper son esprit.

Lucien la sentit se tendre, visiblement assaillit par des souvenirs qu'elle n'avait pas envie de revivre. Il franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient, et osa se risquer à la prendre dans ses bras, ce qui la surprit, jamais auparavant il n'avait été aussi spontané, et toujours respectueux de son espace personnel. C'était la première fois qu'il la serrait dans ses bras, et elle ne savait pas comment réagir, une partie d'elle voulait pleurer contre ce torse qui ne l'avait jamais fait souffrir, mais une autre part d'elle restait en alerte, les hommes étaient des manipulateurs, et ses intentions n'étaient peut-être pas aussi pures qu'il le laissait paraître. Voilà à quoi elle en était réduite, à se méfier de Lucien, lui à qui à une époque elle aurait confié sa vie sans le moindre doute.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, plus calme et plus sereine qu'elle l'avait été quelques minutes avant cet étrange et nouvelle étreinte. Elle lui fit un sourire forcé dont elle avait le secret, mais en croisant son regard elle réalisa qu'il vit clair à travers son jeu et il se sentit blessé qu'elle ne lui fasse pas confiance.

Il la guida jusqu'à la table en parfait gentleman qu'il était devenu et le dîner commença. L'ambiance était bizarre, et la scène ressemblait plus à un spectacle de comédie qu'à un repas victorieux marquant l'entrée dans une nouvelle ère. Lucien faisait tout pour la distraire, et la détourner de la douleur qui lui rongeait le cœur, avec plus ou moins de succès. Aurora quant à elle essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait d'être enjouée, après tout elle avait abattu Elijah, grâce son interlocuteur était devenue la créature de sexe féminin la plus puissante au monde et son frère reposait en paix, cela aurait été injuste qu'elle se plaigne.

Le repas toucha à sa fin, et lorsqu'il revint de la cuisine où il avait été cherché du champagne, la place qu'elle occupait était vide. Elle n'était pas allée loin, elle était sur le balcon, accoudée sur la barrière, dans une posture qui n'avait rien de l'attitude d'une lady. Elle contemplait d'un air détaché les allées et venues des passants à quelques mètres en dessous d'elle.

« Je ne pense pas que tes professeurs de bien séance seraient ravis de te voir te tenir de cette façon, plaisanta-t-il

Elle haussa brièvement les épaules, et prit la coupe de champagne qu'il lui tendait, avant de reporter son attention sur la vie des humains.

\- Il y a tellement de choses dont ils ne seraient pas ravis s'ils pouvaient me voir en cet instant,

-Aurora je plaisantais, c'était une blague,

\- Tu te rends compte nous avons plus de 1000 ans et pourtant même sans nous la vie continue, peu importe si nous vivons ou pas, cela ne fait aucune différence. Nous ne manquerions à personne, vivant ou pas cela ne change rien, le monde serait le même, déplora-t-elle sombrement

-Pas le mien, la contredit-il

-Quel beau parleur tu fais Lucien, nota-t-elle sarcastique

-Je suis sincère, affirma-t-il

Elle n'osa le regarder dans les yeux, et ne répondit rien, incertaine de savoir quoi répondre en premier lieu. Le doute l'emplissait, et il le voyait bien, elle ne le croirait pas, tout du moins pas pour l'instant. Son cœur avait été trompé par un homme qui n'avait jamais été digne de le posséder et à présent elle se protégeait, par défense, par sécurité. Si Niklaus, le responsable de tout cela n'était pas déjà mort, il se serait fait un malin plaisir de le tuer pour avoir brisé le cœur d'Aurora. Il le gagnerait, Lucien n'avait aucun doute là dessus, un jour elle n'aurait plus peur, elle lui ferait aveuglément confiance, et elle se laisserait aimer comme elle le méritait.

\- Si tu veux allez t'amuser je ne t'en empêche pas, après tout tu es le nouveau maître du monde, tu as le droit de célébrer ta victoire comme tu le désire,

\- Pas ce soir, tuer tout ces monstres m'a fatigué, je préfère rester au calme, ici avec toi, répondit-il en insistant sur les deux derniers mots

Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à partager sa vie et devenir sa compagne, mais cela ne signifiait en aucun cas qu'il n'allait pas lui faire la cour en attendant qu'elle guérisse. La dernière fois qu'il avait été passif, un autre homme la lui avait enlevé sous le nez, il ne pouvait commettre cette erreur une seconde fois. Aurora était belle, jeune, éternellement jeune, figée dans cette beauté trop parfaite pour une simple femme, et elle attirait les regards masculins sur elle.

\- C'est sûr, être avec moi c'est mortel, rétorqua-t-elle

\- Être avec toi c'est génial,

\- Au début peut-être, c'est amusant d'être avec une pendant quelques temps mais cela devient rapidement fatiguant et ennuyeux, argua-t-elle

-Rora tu n'es pas cinglée...

-Non c'est vrai je souffre juste de troubles bipolaires qui me provoquent des crises, rectifia-t-elle en employant le mot qu'il avait utilisé lors du dîner chez les Mikaelson.

-...

-Même toi tu ne trouves rien à répondre à cela, je suis trop compliquée à gérer et malgré les traitements que m'ont administré les médecins et autres guérisseurs sur ordre de Tristan, je n'ai pas guéri, je dirais même que cela a empiré avec les siècles,

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait que tu t'acceptes tel que tu es plutôt que de vouloir à tout prix essayer de te changer, suggéra-t-il, je t'aime comme tu es,

Cette déclaration lui fit tourner brutalement la tête, et elle se désintéressa de la scène nocturne qui se déroulait dans la rue. Il lui avait déjà fait connaître les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle le soir où il lui avait offert le sérum et la quasi éternité qui allait avec. Pourtant, l'entendre une seconde fois la surprit tout autant que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu poser un genou à terre pour lui faire sa proposition.

\- Si tu étais amoureux de moi lorsque nous étions encore humains alors tu ne peux pas l'être maintenant que nous sommes ce que nous sommes, parce que je ne suis plus cette jeune fille,

\- Mes sentiments ne changeront pas, peu importe qui tu décides d'être, parce quand on aime quelqu'un on l'aime inconditionnellement, on l'accepte pour ce qu'il est, tout entier, et pas uniquement ses qualités, pas comme l'a fait Niklaus,

-Lucien...

Que répondre à cela ? Aurora se sentait perdue, errant dans un monde dans lequel elle avait les cartes en mains et dont elle ignorait les règles du jeu. Son frère lui manquait, lui aurait su l'aider, la guider, ou au moins l'épauler et la soutenir dans ce qu'elle aurait décidé. Elle se sentait démunie, comme une petite fille égarée au milieu de la foule et cette sensation était loin d'être plaisante.

Elle ne pu terminer sa phrase, tout était confus, tout se mélangeait en elle les bons souvenirs de son enfance, l'amour de son frère, son amitié avec Lucien,les mauvais et notamment l'apparition de ses maux, la froideur de son père. Sa rencontre avec son premier amour Klaus, sa transformation en vampire, l'hypnose d'Elijah. Le siècle où la trinité avait cru être Elijah, Niklaus et Rebekah, la fin de cette illusion qui l'avait encore plus perturbée psychologiquement. Les siècles suivants à parcourir l'Europe avec son meilleur ami, les enlèvements par les membres du Strix sur ordre de Tristan de Martel pour tenter de la soigner. L'année 1903 et ses vacances à Paris avec Lucien...A ces bons moments succédèrent ceux de ces dernières semaines, ceux de la Nouvelle-Orléans :ses retrouvailles avec les trois hommes de sa vie, l'emprisonnement de son aîné, premier signe de sa condamnation à mort. L'amour qu'elle croyait retrouvé auprès de l'hybride originel, un vil mensonge quand elle avait été remplacée par une vulgaire humaine, qu'elle avait changé en vampire pour la punir de lui avoir volé son Niklaus. Camille était morte à présent, tuer par le chevalier servant d'Aurora alors que le bébé vampire venait sauver Klaus. Le meurtre d'Elijah tué par une balle en chêne blanc, vengeance pour s'en être pris au garçon de la famille de Martel. Tout cela avait mené à sa situation actuelle.

-...Je ne devrais pas être là, si toi et Tristan n'aviez pas veillé sur moi je n'aurais pas survécu aussi longtemps, reprit-elle en baissant les yeux

-Aurora, ne dis pas n'importe quoi,

\- Si je n'avais pas modifié ses plans à propos de Rebekah il serait encore en vie, mais non moi j'ai voulu jouer les grandes, je ne suis douée que pour ça jouer, dans le rôle de la cinglée je suis parfaite,

-N'accorde pas autant de crédit à mes actions ou à celles de ton frère, tu t'en sors très bien toute seule, souviens-toi à Paris, je n'étais pas tout le temps avec toi pour te protéger et tu es toujours en vie, la contredit-il

-De la chance, de la pure et simple chance,

\- Je crois surtout que tu es fatiguée et que tu devrais aller te coucher, lui conseilla-t-il

Elle hocha positivement la tête en silence, il n'avait pas tort, elle était épuisée, et dormir lui parut être une bonne option.

-Bonne nuit Lucien, et merci pour tout, le remercia-t-elle en l'embrassant au coin des lèvres comme elle l'avait plus tôt dans la journée, juste avant de partir combattre Elijah.

-Aurora !, la rappela-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait

Il lui prit les mains, un geste devenu un rituel entre eux au fil des années et ce depuis leur enfance. Elle ne se dégagea pas, attendant simplement ce qu'il allait lui dire.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu sais où est ma chambre,

\- Je sais Lucien, en cas de problèmes je pourrai toujours compter sur toi »

Elle rejoignit sa nouvelle chambre, troqua sa robe de soirée pour son pyjama, et s'allongea sur son lit. Le repos qu'elle désirait tant se refusa à elle, comme pour la punir d'être là, dès qu'elle fermait les yeux c'était le visage de son frère qui lui apparaissait. Elle avait beau se répéter qu'elle avait cela pour lui, la douleur et le sentiment de culpabilité ne diminuaient pas. Elle tournait encore et encore sans succès.

Il était deux heures du matin et elle était toujours éveillée, n'y tenant plus, et ayant compris qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil elle se résolue à se lever. Elle alla dans le salon et ne bougea plus pendant un moment, l'occupant de l'appartement était lui aussi parti se coucher et elle n'avait pas envie de le réveiller, cela n'aurait pas été correct. Avant qu'elle s'en aperçoive elle avait franchi la porte de la chambre de Lucien, comme elle s'en serait doutée, il dormait à poing fermé, exténué par tous les meurtres qu'il avait commis. Avec la fin des Mikaelson et de leurs alliés la race de vampire était presque entièrement éteinte, ils étaient les deux derniers représentants, et elle était donc la seule menace qu'il pouvait craindre. Sauf qu'il ne la redoutait pas parce qu'elle était Aurora de Martel, son amie, qu'ils avaient toujours été du même côté, un jour, elle aurait pu le trahir, mais aujourd'hui elle lui était loyale, il lui avait sauvé la vie, rien ne l'y obligeait, pas après qu'elle lui ait préféré Niklaus il y avait milles ans, pas après ne lui avoir jamais donné le moindre signe qu'elle l'aimait.

Elle s'allongea à côté de lui, et le regarda pendant qu'il était assoupit. Aurora avait su dans quelle situation elle s'était mise lorsqu'elle avait prit la décision de revenir vers lui. Il espérait qu'elle devienne sa femme, et même après toutes ces années il était encore prêt à patienter, à lui accorder l'espace et le temps pour qu'elle guérisse, qu'elle fasse le deuil de Tristan. Lucien était beaucoup trop bien pour une fille aussi folle et déséquilibrée qu'elle. Après tout Elijah n'avait-il pas dit qu'elle était une petite fille qu'on ne pouvait pas laisser sans surveillance. La petite rousse ne quitterait pas le châtain, elle haïssait la solitude, cela l'angoissait, et le seul avec qui le bonheur était possible c'était l'aimerait toujours, il lui l'avait promit, et une promesse de Lucien Castle était toujours tenues. L'éternité avec lui serait bien plus ce qu'elle méritait, mais elle allait tenter sa chance. Il avait le droit d'obtenir son amour, et il en était le seul à qui elle en accordait le droit.

Ses paupières s'alourdirent, apaisée par les battements du cœur de l'homme à ses côtés. Son histoire avec lui serait différente, mais au moins elle serait vraie, sincère et elle ne prendrait jamais fin car la première qui oserait user de ses charmes dans une tentative pour le lui voler recevrait un aller simple pour le monde d'enfer après de longues heures de tortures. Aurora de Martel ne partageait pas son homme.

« Tristan veille sur moi et je serais heureuse pour nous » furent les dernières paroles qu'elle prononça avant de rejoindre le nouveau maître du monde, au royaume de Morphée.


End file.
